


☆AMUNG THE STARS☆

by MariaLNB



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLNB/pseuds/MariaLNB
Summary: This is just a random mini story I’m writing so that I can get acquainted with using archive.The story is about a special child left to be taken care of by an old woman. (The story is still in development)





	☆AMUNG THE STARS☆

It was cold. Dark. And damp. The sounds of the fog whistled through my ears and sent a chill down my spine. Erie. But I continued. Trudging through the thick snow as I slowly came to a lit house. I looked behind me. Their eyes glistening with anticipation. Sharp talons awaiting my every move. The path I had trudged metallic with a thick scent. I looked forward. Eyes watery now yet frozen to my face like my blue lips. They step closer. And I step forward. I cry at the bitter feeling. My toes curled upwards and my breath shaky. But a whistle through the clouds edge me closer every time. Like the sweet sirens tune of him calling out to me. Beckoning me forward. I almost wanted to give in. To feel his warm embrace once again. Like a child’s blanket to keep them safe at night. And away from all the monsters. I look towards the sky, the little stars I see never twinkling for me anymore. My heart sunk as I heard his voice once again in my head.  
“Princess?...”  
It called out to me.  
“come back to me my love...”  
The sounds caused me to shutter. Half of me wanting to split between continuing forward... and going back to him. I loved him so much. And I know he loves me. But I cannot stay. The winds of change have finally come to collect me. To collect their prisoners and set free their chains. I sigh. And continue forward to the lonely house. 

I set foot on the steps. Wooden and crooked. Nothing like the gold steps bejeweled with purls. That I once knew. The warm ruby red drapes incomparable with the white and blue cloth. But this was best. The child was mine, but not his. He was more human than... him.  
I turn back to see the dark wolves waiting at the edge of the steps for me. They could not follow, where I was about to go. I knocked gently on the door. And an old lady answered. I bid her good evening and she invited me inside for some warm tea. Unfazed by my little entourage as she should be. No mear mortal could see them. I doubted that the child could either. So I left him with her. Worried that his like would be in danger if he where to follow me. And the footsteps I took. I kissed him goodbye and his golden gaze only peered up at me of a second before falling back asleep. I wished the woman good night and I stepped out onto the terrace. Beyond the trees the fog had gathered. And HE waited patiently for me there. Beconing me back with his mellow tune. Once again I followed back to him. But half way I stopped. I turned back to them. Ordering to cover my tracks so that they could not follow. Such as on command, a strong wind blew and the path became a glistening light of an icy gem. Unfazed by any mortal touch. My own steps became ghostly in nature as they left no more mark on the ground. I edged closer. He smiled genuinely and opened his arms for me to take, and I immediately fell into his embrace once again. My body warmed like from the glow of the sun itself. And we both sighed at each other’s touch.  
“My dear you’re freezing. Let’s go back inside and warm up by the fire.”  
I nodded as he once again led me away. I would watch only once or twice, but for his own good I would keep away forever. Or at least I hoped.  
“My little star.”


End file.
